tohnnychroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Inspector Johnny
Hotel Hi-jinx "Ya hear me? Yer a fuckin' nutjob you are" Donovan screamed at Johnny. "H-hey hey hey let's calm down here bawss. It ain't my fault!" Johnny exclaimed, quivering in fear. "Not'cha fault! Not'cha fault! Who in God's name was it then! I've been with you on your first case and you go 'n' fuck it all up!". Donovan took a sip of his whiskey and got up out of his chair. As Donovan walked towards the window, Johnny pulled out the One Piece DVD and Max Payne 3 case from his bag, which he "borrowed" from the victim of his first case". "Hey bawss, dat kid, what was 'is name?" Johnny asked with his eyebrows raised. "I'm surpirsed you don't remember, it's quite unique, we don't know 'is full name right now, only by a codename his ol' buds call 'im... Lorenzo". 'Donovan's Dilemna' Donovan walked over to Vinnie, President of the "Detective Book Club" and an overall extreme nervous wreck. "Hey, have ya seen da bawss anywhere Vinnie?" Donovan asked before gulping his coffee. "I-I ain't seen nobody I don't, you don't, don't, you don't geeet it Don, what goes on here is nutin of concern ta me y'hear?" Vinnie claimed, twitching every part of his wrinkly red face. "Ermmmm thanks Vin, I guess... I think I'll go look for him in the cafeteria". Donovan walked off, Vinnie giving him a shocked stare from his desk while Donovan walked to the elevator. "Crazy ass sonna va bitch" he whispered. "Hey Donny, get'cha ass ova here" Da Bawss shouted while waving at the ever so fed up Donovan. "I was actually looking for ya bawss, ya left yer purse at the nightclub last night" Donovan handed the purse out to Da Bawss who snatched it out of his hands, his cheeks beginning to brigthen up as red as a Cherokee Indian. "N-nobody saw it d-did dey, or anything that was inside?" Donovan asked with a startled look on his face. "I assure ya, bawss, ain't nobody seen anythin'" Replied Donovan with a large grin on his face. "Oh thank God! Damn man you wouldn't know how embarressed I'd feel if any of the fellas saw it and some of the stuff inside it" Da Bawss said while frantically shaking Donovan's hand. "Yer secret's safe wi' me" Donovan said with a wild large smirk on his face. "But movin' on Don, I wanted to ask ya somethin'". "Hey I don't got all day here, so make it snappy" Donovan replied. "Right, right. Well ya see... deres dis kid right, bit of a dumb-ass, but he's got alot of passion for da detective business and all that shit". Donovan looked at Da Bawss "Go on..." an intrigued look on his face. Da Bawss nodded and continued "I-I thought, since he was so, so passionate about bein' a detective dat we should... y'know... recruit him and-". "Forget it bawss, I ain't lettin' some little dunce become my trainee, I hate kids, always have, always will" Donovan replied, giving Da Bawss a scornful look. Da Bawss is a weak man, he hires anyone who apllies for a job at the station, ignoring any history of the applicant. This weakness lead to consequences, results included an officer having a toothpick shoved in his eye and valuable information stolen. Da Bawss is described by his employees as "sucker" and a "coward", gaining him a somewhat infamous repuation in New York state. "Awwww c'mon, give da kid a chance, it ain't nutin' permanent, just bring him on dis real easy case that just arose!" pleaded Da Bawss. Donovan stroked his chin "fine, but, only dos once, after this case yer sendin' him ta someone else... hey Bawss, what is the case?" "Ahhh, I new you'd come around! Anyway, the case has something about alot of shouting and broken Tv sets, as reported by a neighbour" Da Bawss replied, a wide smile covered his fat and wrinkly face. "You'll be meeting young Johnny, or "Inspector" Johnny, as he likes to be refered to, at the bar on Maple Street, and the case is only a few blocks away from da bar, Number 14" Da Bawss explained while examining his reports on the case of the purple Kidney stone. 'Go, Johnny, Go, Go, Go, Johnny Be Good' Donovan waited in the bar, sipping his scotch every few seconds, It wasn't until thirty mintues later that Johnny came into the bar and sat next to Donovan. "It's about God damn time rookie!" Donovan shouted. "I-I'm sorry bawss, I ain't meanin' no disrespect" replied Johnny, quivering in his seat.